


Coach Nekomata's Brilliant Idea

by plsdontreadmyfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Manga Spoilers, Siblings, Tokyo Training Camp, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plsdontreadmyfics/pseuds/plsdontreadmyfics
Summary: The last day of Tokyo training camp was approaching, and the coaches had something planned. Contrary to the belief of some of Karasuno’s members, it wasn’t a simple barbecue either.The last day of the training camp would not only be a barbecue, but also a family day for all the players.aka, haikyuu siblings meet and interact
Relationships: Haiba Alisa & Haiba Lev, Haiba Alisa & Yamamoto Akane, Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Natsu & Tanaka Saeko, Kageyama Miwa & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Miwa & Tsukishima Akiteru, Sawamura Daichi & Siblings, Tanaka Ryuunosuke & Tanaka Saeko, Tsukishima Akiteru & Tsukishima Kei, Yamamoto Akane & Yamamoto Taketora
Comments: 26
Kudos: 466





	Coach Nekomata's Brilliant Idea

**Author's Note:**

> hi i literally Adore all the siblings in haikyuu, and the idea of them meeting is adorable. a few notes though:
> 
> a) ik like we see in nekomas matches alisa and akane are friendly, but like this is wayy before then so this is like the first time theyve Talked. but i really do love how close they are especially when they meet saeko at the restaurant during nationals lol
> 
> b) im including daichi's unnamed twin siblings because i can. theyre adorable [look at them omg](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6d02e313cc17276344e4b3a33f1d17b9/tumblr_p1x8on4afT1uopq2lo1_1280.jpg) (hope that link works i just gogled how to do it???)
> 
> c) i love kageyama miwa so much. in this ill note she has long hair because im assuming she cut her hair into the bob we see her with like in current manga closer to then, not this far ahead of time.
> 
> anyway i really hope you like this!!!

The last day of Tokyo training camp was approaching, and the coaches had something planned. Contrary to the belief of some of Karasuno’s members, it wasn’t a simple barbecue either.

The last day of the training camp would not only be a barbecue, but also a family day for all the players. Coach Nekomata had come up with the idea, with his strong belief that family support is important to their players, and getting everyone together for a relaxing day would be helpful. Emails were sent ahead of time to whoever was listed as each player’s legal guardian, noting that it was a surprise for the players. If they could make it to Tokyo for a day then it would be wonderful. 

Takeda looked at his computer. Only a few had originally replied. Tanaka Saeko and Tsukishima Akiteru had been first, replying an excitable “Yes!” as soon as Takeda sent the email out. Most parents said they would be busy with work, but told him that they were fine with their other children visiting if the school had a way for them to get there. Takeda had forwarded those emails to Saeko-san, and she immediately became the official-unofficial Karasuno school bus, charged with driving a Hinata Natsu and a pair of young Sawamura twins. The last response Takeda had received was a bit unexpected as well, a simple reply from Kageyama Miwa saying she would attend. 

While he spoke with the other team’s, Takeda found out that most of them had similar responses. It was an odd time to take off work, so few parents would be coming, but most of the players’ older siblings would. From Nekoma, an older Haiba Alisa would be taking a younger Yamamoto Akane.

Takeda cracked his knuckles and shut his laptop, assuring himself tomorrow would be fine.

* * *

Saeko considered herself the cheer captain of Karasuno’s volleyball club. She went to every game of theirs to cheer on Ryuu, and kept the rest of their crowd up when energies started to dip low. She helped with the team in a lot of ways, ways that other family members didn’t. 

So, it made complete sense that here she was, sitting behind the steering wheel of her truck, three elementary school children located in her backseat. 

Maybe not _complete_ sense. But, here she was, trying her damnedest to drive safe. She had their parents contacts in her phone, and she would hate to call them because their children were terrified with her driving.

“What’s your names?” Hinata Natsu, aged eight, turned towards the pair of Sawamura twins, aged seven, beside her. 

“Aki.” The girl said. 

“Riku.” Her brother. 

“Cool!” Natsu sent out a blind smile.

It was incredible to Saeko how similar the kids looked to their older brothers. Natsu was a near carbon copy of Hinata, with matching orange hair that looked artificial in its brightness, and the same volume of energy her brother seemed to have. 

Aki and Riku, compared to Daichi, were quieter and more subdued. But they had the same dark hair and the same straight but voluminous texture in said hair. Aki wore hers down, her hair reaching her shoulders, with a simple butterfly clip decorating it. Riku had his hair cut short, only a centimeter and a half of hair away from having a shaved head like Saeko’s own brother. The twins were cute and extremely polite, and she could see they were good kids.

“We should play a game,” Natsu thought aloud. “Saeko-san, do you know any games?”

“I-Spy?”

“Yes!” Natsu jumped in her seat suddenly, tugging on her seat belt and causing the interior of the car to shift. 

The quiet twins looked startled but nodded. Saeko smiled, pleased with how this car ride seemed to be going.

* * *

“You’re pretty.” Akane spoke, cracking her knuckles. 

Haiba Alisa had met the younger girl once, when she picked Lev up from practice for the first time. The younger girl was there, bothering her second-year brother. She was apparently the unofficial cheer squad captain for Nekoma, and crashed their practices a few times to make fun of her brother. Somehow, someway, Akane had gotten her number after receiving the invitation for the training-camp’s family day and asked if the older girl could drive her or walk with her to it since her parents didn’t want her to go so far by herself. The camp was located on the other side of Tokyo from Nekoma, so Alisa agreed and said she would be driving. 

“Thank you.” Alisa smiled. She liked Akane.

“I’m thirteen, by the way. How old are you?” 

“Nineteen.”

“Cool. Do you think you plan on going to our future games? Because I always go and I usually have to walk which is never fun. I even have this big megaphone I use for--”

* * *

Akiteru was terrified of the woman next to him on the train. 

Which, maybe wasn’t fair. It wasn’t like she looked like a crazy or scary person. She seemed to be put together quite well, as a matter of fact. She had black hair, shaped into blunt bangs in the front, and falling beneath her shoulders elsewhere. She looked stylish too, wearing clothes he would have expected to see once he already arrived in Tokyo, not on the way there. 

But her stare— that was what was terrifying to Akiteru. She stared at him for a number of intense seconds when he first sat next to her on the crowded train, as if she was trying to get a read on who he is and what he’s doing, before looking away a few second later. Even now she radiated a powerful “Don’t fuck with me” aura that had Akiteru on edge for the entire ride. There was an hour and a half left, and he prayed she would get off on the next stop so he could stop sweating it.

She didn’t. 

For the next hour and a half the two stayed on the same crowded train. By the time she got off a stop, it was the _same_ stop as Akiteru. And it seemed they were walking the same way.

“Who are you?” The woman, walking four feet in front of Akiteru, raised the question without turning to look at him. No one else was on the same block as them, so he assumed the question was for him.

“Um, I- I’m just visiting my brother. He plays volleyball, and he has family day at his training camp. I swear, I’m not following you or anything!” Akiteru began to sweat. This woman was scary.

She stopped in her step, and turned to look at him. Surprisingly, she wore a small smile. “I think we’re going to the same place. My name is Kageyama Miwa.”

Akiteru let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He was decidedly not being murdered by a very pretty scary woman. Then he realized what she said. “Oh! Our brothers are on the same team. They’re first years. My name is Tsukishima Akiteru.”

“Nice to meet you.” She gave a polite nod. The two walked together towards the training camp.

* * *

“Okay, everyone, gather around!” Coach Nekomata caught the attention of all the teams in the gym. After finishing their last practice match, everyone reported to the largest gym for a surprise. 

“They’re going to announce the barbecue.” Nishinoya whispered and nudged Tanaka, Kageyama, and Hinata. The four of them were the most excited. 

“We have a surprise for all of you.”

“Totally the barbecue.” Tanaka nodded sagely.

“We invited your families to join us today while we have a barbecue!”

“See-- wait what?” Nishinoya paused and looked at the other three. The Karasuno group sat in one of the further corners, neighboring Nekoma and Fukurodani. 

A few other murmurs of confusion ran across the room. Before anyone could further explain, the gym doors stood open revealing a crowd of people. Most notable was an easily recognizable Tanaka Saeko, with one hand holding a little girl whose bright orange hair only gave away who she may be related to, and with her other hand holding another little girl who was attached to her brother. Next to them, a tall woman with gorgeous silver hair talking to a younger girl with messy pig tails. There was also a recognizable (for some) Tsukishima Akiteru, sweating next to what many considered to be the most beautiful woman they have ever seen.

The crowd immediately began making their way to where they saw the teams.

“Oy, Noya, do you see the woman? Black hair, bangs? She’s so pretty.” Tanaka spoke in awe and hit Nishinoya’s shoulder. He nodded just as awestruck.

“Even I have to agree.” Sugawara spoke. 

Kageyama scowled. 

“Ryuu!” Saeko shouted as she shepherded a group of children over. 

“Saeko.” Tanaka paused, looking at the children. “Who are these?”

“Hinata Natsu, and Sawamura Aki and Riku.” 

“Your brother is helping the managers with something right now.” Sugawara knelt down to the Sawamura twins. The twins must have recognized him and moved over to following him around until their brother returned.

Natsu broke apart from Saeko at that moment as well, spotting her brother next to Tanaka. She immediately made a running start towards Hinata who was grinning widely. Natsu managed to tackle Hinata to the ground by jumping onto him with all her weight. Hinata spluttered on the ground and groaned as he argued with her to let him up. There were laughs heard from all of Karasuno, the Tanaka siblings giving equally bellowing chuckles, and Tsukishima giving a snarking laugh. Rumors say a chuckle was heard from Kenma in the background as well. 

“Why are you laughing Tsuki?” Yamaguchi nudged his friend. “Akiteru-san is here too.” 

Tsukishima paled and looked to his older brother who approached him as he walked with the black-haired girl many were staring at.

“Why did you come?” Tsukishima asked his brother. Tanaka yelled at him to respect his brother, but Tsukishima ignored me.

“I wanted to see you and Tadashi!” Akiteru gave a wholesome smile, confusing the team by the polar opposite traits the two brothers seemed to have.

Tsukishima grunted in response. He looked to the girl next to his brother. “Who’d you bring?”

“He actually didn’t bring me.” She smiled with a passive aggressive vindication. Most of the team paused to watch the interaction, both for the fact they had no clue who she was, and the fact anyone with eyes would say she is stunning. “We happened to take the same train here, and Tsukishima-san realized we were going to the same place since our brothers were apparently on the same team.”

Everyone paused. So that would mean… 

“Nee-san.” Kageyama stepped forward, giving his sister a quick, and awkward, embrace, before stepping back again. 

“What! Why didn’t you tell anyone you had an older sister who-” Nishinoya cut himself off. “An older sister!”

“Eh? You never asked.” Kageyama shrugged. His sister seemed unbothered by this. 

Daichi then returned with Kiyoko and Yachi. As soon as he came into view of the Karasuno group, two twins were suddenly running and climbing on top of him. Daichi quickly planted his feet on the ground to support the weight of his siblings. 

“What did I miss?” He asked, confused.

“Coach Nekomata announced they planned a family day for today. I was waiting with Aki-chan and Riki-chan.” Sugawara smiled.

“How was the trip?” Daichi asked his siblings. 

“Fun.” Riku smiled. “We met Saeko-san and talked to Natsu a lot!”

“Natsu?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah.” Aki pointed to the little girl currently upon Hinata’s shoulder. He ran around the different groups of people while his sister gripped his hair tightly for support and screamed in delight at the sharp turns. 

Daichi laughed and immediately began picking up one of his siblings, spinning them and jostling them upside down, before setting them on the ground. Each time they would laugh and start climbing him again. Sugawara watched and eventually joined in flipping the children around in the air when they began to ask him too. Asahi watched nervously, flinching every time someone was dropped or spun intensely. 

Next to the Karasuno group, a Haiba Alisa was currently talking to Kuroo and Yaku, her arm slung lazily around Lev. Unlike Alisa who was remaining calm, Akane was trying to rope some of Nekoma’s team into doing a cheerleader stunt she learned school with her. When few complied, due to her brother saying she was going to break her neck, Akane complained and walked away from her brother to bother Kenma into showing her how to become YouTube famous again.

Soon enough, grills were being turned on, and everyone began making their way outside. 

Located around one of the double grills were one of the strangest groups the players saw. It is difficult to explain _why_ the group sat together, but one can easily see _how_.

Daichi Sawamura had immediately taken his siblings to double grill, carrying Riku on his shoulders while Sugawara followed him with Aki on his. Asahi left the third years to follow Nishinoya to the grill he went to. 

However, Aki and Riku decided they wanted to eat with Natsu, since they had gotten along on the way here, and were all similarly aged. So, Hinata brought Natsu over, who was now following him, both of them bruised from the roughhousing they spent the last fifteen minutes taking part.

With Hinata now here, Kageyama grudgingly followed his friend, bringing is sister Miwa with him. 

Kageyama Miwa, it turned out, was quite popular in this crowd. Both Tanaka Saeko and Haiba Alisa wanted to look for a chance to speak with the girl, who was only a few years older than the two, since she radiated ‘interesting’. So, both the Tanaka and Haiba siblings were now found at the table.

With Haiba Alisa at table, Yamamoto Akane dragged her brother towards the table, since she enjoyed the older girl. Her brother, in turn, had dragged his fellow second year friend Kenma, who brought a Kuroo with him.

Kuroo, of course, pressured a Tsukishima Kei into joining everyone. With a Tsukishima Kei came a Tsukishima Akiteru and Yamaguchi, who were found at the table now as well.

And so you have three Sawamuras, two Hinatas, Kageyamas, Tanakas, Yamamotos, and Tsukishimas, and one Sugawara, Kozume, Kuroo, and Yamaguchi. 

The barbecue went well, despite any contrary beliefs seeing that group together may bring. Natsu immediately struck up a conversation with anyone and everyone, going from teasing a younger Kageyama, interrogating a reluctant Kenma about what he was doing on his phone, and making future arrangements with Aki and Riku. Eventually Aki and Riku were begging Daichi to help them gain permission from their parents to hang out with Natsu and her friend Takeru at the park next week. Sugawara watched with a smile.

Saeko and Alisa also took their chance to learn more about the elusive Kageyama Miwa. When she revealed she in her final year of beautician school, they both seem dumbstruck, and immediately began asking for her opinion on their own hairstyles. Kageyama Miwa gave them helpful tips of washing and touching up their roots.

Tanaka himself spent his time groaning with Kageyama, complaining about Saeko’s loudness, how long the meat was taking, and a variety of other lighthearted things. Kageyama stood there awkwardly for the most part. 

Hinata would occasionally join Tanaka’s and Kageyama’s, but for the most was leaning over Kenma’s shoulder as he watched his friend play a game. Hinata offered input in the form of woah, pwah, and blam, whenever Kenma landed a hit. Yamaguchi eventually joined Hinata in watching Kenma’s gameplay after he caught with Akiteru. 

Akiteru was currently in a conversation with Kuroo, who insisted he was Tsukishima’s favorite senpai, talking about how much extra practice his brother put in this week and how he had taken his brother under his wing. Akiteru nodded along to everything Kuroo said while grinning. 

Tsukishima kept his headphones on, music blasting. 

And so, it is with this observation that one can say family day at the Tokyo training camp was a success.


End file.
